


Double Striped

by TiPoFanForever



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: i cried a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoFanForever/pseuds/TiPoFanForever
Summary: "Double Striped breaks...Uh-Doy!" Just like Ralph, Vanellope also had to learn how the Candy Tree branches worked the hard way. *ONESHOT* *Sets pre-WiR*
Kudos: 13





	Double Striped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This thing was inspired by an artwork on Tumblr by Upperstories.  
> And I don’t own Wreck-it Ralph. UH-DOY.

Vanellope rushed down the sugary path into the Candy Cane forest in the highlands of _Sugar Rush._ Her breath went up and down in exhaustion, she peeked above her shoulder to look behind and see if they were still following. With one distorted glitch, she immediately stopped in tracks on realizing that she had almost ran into the sticky Taffy lake. Hands on kneecaps, Vanellope panted in exhaustion, trying to catch her breath after all the running.

The racers had been on it again. They spotted her wandering around the Kart Bakery again and attempting to steal the keys from the sleeping Beard Papa to sneak into the toolroom, despite King Candy’s orders that she was strictly forbidden to enter the area. And hence, they were after her again. Vanellope couldn’t even figure it out herself how she managed to lose the racers on foot in the first place, either because her glitch often kept redirecting her into random directions…or maybe they let her run and escape on purpose to hunt her for the sake of fun.

She looked down at the small cylindrical object in her hand, out of all the junk in the storeroom of the Kart Bakery, all she could manage to get her hands on was that. They called it a piston, which was probably a part of the engine, maybe she could put it to some use in her ‘Project Lickety-Split’. It wasn’t the time to think how, but the main concern was whether the racers were gonna let her get away with it, in which she assumed she probably succeeded.

Vanellope let out an annoyed grunt. She hated them. She hated them all. If only she had a kart, she’d show them what she could do, she’d leave them all in dust. “If only they’d let me get a kart…” She muttered as she angrily kicked a Choco-Chip pebble, it bounced and dropped into the sticky Taffy lake. Vanellope stood there in silence, watching the pebble slowly sink into the deep, sticky solution of sugar; a tiny bubble formed on the surface of the and burst, letting out a satisfying ‘pop’. Her lips turned into a tiny smirk as she imagined the pebble as Taffyta. But the smirk vanished just as quick as the pebble, she stuffed her hands into her pocket and let out a groan. “Just snap outta’ your childish imagination now, Vanellope.” she reminded herself, rolling her eyes.

*VROOM*

Instincts kicking in, Vanellope’s ears perked up and flashed into a glitch as she heard the sound of growling engines. ‘ _Oh, sugar._ ’ They had found her. She looked around and ran toward the direction of the forest, but a Raspberry kart appeared and blocked her way. She tried to run into another direction but before she could, a group of ten growling racecars had surrounded her. Vanellope breathed out and silently stood next to the lake, glaring at the karts circling her. They all stopped at once and the racers hopped out of their vehicles.

“Well, well, glitch, don’t tell me you’re really stupid enough to think you could lose us all on foot.” Taffyta commented mockingly as she walked up to her, twirling her lollipop in her hand. Vanellope stood her ground, hiding the mechanical object behind her back.

“Don’t y’all got anything else to do than chasing me? Get a life, guys.” She hissed. They all shared a look as snickered.

“Oh yeah, the glitch sure is the busiest person in the game.” Taffyta scoffed.

“Leave me alone.”

“Maybe you still need to be taught that you’re not supposed to be seen around the Kart Bakery.”

“Uh, huh. Just like Beard Papa is not supposed to be sleeping on the job.” The brunette scoffed. “Just sayin’.”

Taffyta rolled her eyes. “I can see what you’re hiding there, Vanellope.” she said. Vanellope sweated, clutching the piston tightly in her hands. “Give it to me. Right now.”

“N-No.”

Taffyta snorted mockingly. “Why do you even need it? You don’t even know what it’s used for.”

“And you do?” Vanellope questioned. The strawberry racer stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, until her expression changed into an annoyed one at the glitch’s witty talkback.

“That’s it. Get her!” On their leader’s command, the racers approached for the girl. Vanellope glitched and rushed back, only to stop on seeing the lake. Without thinking much, she hopped over the floating jellybeans. She hopped jellybean to jellybean as an attempt to cross the lake, until with an unexpected glitch, she found herself on top of a candy tree branch.

“Woah!” Vanellope exclaimed, trying to keep her balance on the tree. She heard the racers down laughing.

“Did you just glitch on a tree? You really are just an accident waiting to happen, Vanellope!” She heard Taffyta call out. Ignoring their calls, Vanellope breathed down and tried to focus, clutching the piston tightly in her hand. “Get back down here! Where do you think you’ll escape by climbing a tree?”

“She probably thinks she’ll jump the game boundary and vanish into the sky!” Added Rancis.

“Wait, she can do that?!” Candlehead wondered, shocked, getting looks from everyone.

“Let’s see.” Taffyta replied with a smirk as she juggled a pebble in her hand before throwing it up at Vanellope. The rest of the kids did the same. Vanellope almost stumbled and yelped in surprise when the candy pebble hit her.

“Hey! Stop it!” She exclaimed, trying to dodge the pebbles. Vanellope crawled up higher on the tree branch after branch to get out of their range. Thank goodness she could climb.

A sly smirk appeared on Taffyta’s face as she noticed the certain branch the girl was approaching. “Uh, Vanellope, I don’t suggest you should put your foot there. Just saying.” She called out, which Vanellope obviously didn't listen. Just the moment she stepped onto the branch, it flashed. “It’s a Double-Striped!”

“Huh? What the…?” Vanellope blinked and looked down in surprise until the branch suddenly disappeared under her feet. “Woah!” She yelled as she fell straight down, but managed to grab another branch, hanging on one arm and looking down at the sticky Taffy lake below, gritting her teeth in fright. What the heck did just happened?

“Heads up!”

She looked up to see the piston in midair flying down, and about to drop straight into the Taffy. “Oh, no, no!” Vanellope climbed back up and dived to catch the piston in midair. She sighed in relief, until she heard the kids hooting again and flinched when she looked down to look at the branch she had landed on. _Uh-oh._

The stripe blinked and disappeared, sending her straight face-down into the pond.

SPLASH!

Everyone flinched and shielded themselves from the splash of the Taffy. There was a moment of silence before Vanellope squirmed out of the pond, now completely soaked in the sticky bubblegum, struggling to keep from sinking into the pond. Giggles filled the area as some of the racers literally rolled on the ground laughing, Vanellope sniffed and wiped the sticky substance off her face, and grabbed a floating jellybean for support. Some of the racers lend a candy cane to pull her out of the swamp. Once out, Vanellope dropped onto the hard candy ground, panting hard. She looked at herself, she looked like a big pink blob, tiny stinky lollipops were stuck all over her body, the taffy messed up her entire hair, it was gonna take _days_ to get rid of all the sugary particles. Vanellope grunted in disgust.

 _Pink_ , it had to be pink…she hated pink. And she hated lollipops. But how did this happen? She turned to look back up at the branch that had now grown back on tree again.

“That was a double striped, Vanellope. And double stripe breaks.” Taffyta said. Vanellope blinked at her dumbfoundedly. The strawberry girl raised an eyebrow curiously. “Uh-doy. Don’t tell me you didn't know that, cuz’ that’s like the most obvious thing ever.” Vanellope’s eyes filled with tears, as she took the piston in her hands, that was now also coated in sticky taffy. “I don’t think you can really put this thing to any use now.” Taffyta commented glancing at the object. “Guess you can keep it. It’s as worthless as you.”

Vanellope sniffed again and wiped her nose. Maybe Lickety-Split just didn't have the privilege of getting an engine.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah-yeah, okay, a piston isn’t an engine, but is a part of it. I know nothing about cars, sorry.  
> I was dared to write this. Hope you did not enjoy it, for I didn't either. Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
